Sorcerer
The Sorcerer is a class from Diablo I. A powerful spellcaster, member of one of the eastern mage clans, usually either the Vizjerei Clan or the Zann Esu Clan. In ancient times, a powerful order of sorcerers, the Horadrim, was formed by the archangel Tyrael to battle the Prime Evils exiled from the Burning Hells. The last of such order is Deckard Cain. Sorceresses are a playable class available in Diablo II, having similar skills, but different lore and background. Lore Sorcerers are mysterious mages from distant Eastern lands. Apprentices to their craft, they've come to test their might and seek out rare books of arcane knowledge in the demon-infested crypts beneath Tristram. "Although practitioners of the mystic arts are scarce within the often superstitious and religious lands of the West, many magi have made the pilgrimage from the Far East to see for themselves what horrors lie beneath the ruined Cathedral of Khanduras. The veiled Brotherhood of the Vizjerei, one of the eldest and most dominant mage-clans of the East, has sent many of its acolytes to observe the dark events unfolding in Khanduras first hand. The Vizjerei, known for their brightly colored Turinash, or spirit-robes, have taken a keen interest in both gathering knowledge of demons and seeing them slain. The Vizjerei elders hope that their acolytes will learn the secrets of the dark evil that they sense growing in the West and can destroy it. The possibility of discovering long-lost tomes of magical knowledge within the confines of the labyrinth has also captured the interest of many wandering Sorcerers. Most magic in Khanduras is in the form of enchanted items and elixirs. The Eastern Sorcerers have developed a greater understanding of spellcasting than the other classes, and while a Vizjerei neonate knows only the simplest of spells to start, he can expect to rapidly grow in power as he discovers new incantations. All Sorcerers possess the ability to recharge spell staves by drawing power from their surroundings and channeling them through the staff." Sorcerer in Diablo I Sorcerers in Diablo I were the most effective spell casters. Since they had the highest maximum magic out of all character classes, they could effectively use the high-end spells. These high-end spells required more than just a level one proficiency. One such spell was Golem, although it was never very powerful even at high levels, but certaintly could not be used effectively with a low spell level. This was primarily a sorcerer spell, since its life was determined by the caster's mana. Another primarily sorcerer spell was mana shield. This shield of magic made enemy attackers deal damage to the caster's mana rather than the caster's life. Other classes would not have enough spare mana to use it instead of their life. Many other character classes could never use attacking spells effectively like the sorcerer. With the sorcerer's high mana, he could effectively use spells repetitively. This allowed him to cast the attacking spells multiple times to kill his enemies. He also had the fastest cast rate out of all character classes. Stave Recharge Spell The Sorcerer's skill was not useful. The sorcerer could recharge staves for free, but this always lowered the maximum charges. This ability took away less maximum charge when the character level was higher, but at higher levels characters desire higher level spells on their staves. These higher level spell-charged staves contained less charges than lower level staves, making the skill still unused at high levels. Builds There are two distinct playstyles for the sorcerer. One is Artillery mage which sacrifice AC on equip for extra spell level bonuses (typically Naj's Light Plate, Thinking Cap and either a Arch-Angel's staff or Dreamflange with shield) The other is Tank Mage which is more defensive, using high AC armor and helm (typically Royal Circlet and an Awesome Plate with a good suffix) along with Dreamflange and shield. For either of these Dreamflange can be substituted for Civerb's Cudgel for taking down triple immunes.Also make sure that your items have the +attribute bonus or +magic bonus because that will help a lot. Because of the powerful nature of the sorcerer, many players began playing variants. Arguably, one of the most famous is Beyond Naked Mage (or BNM for short), the rules are fairly simple, the BNM must only use equipment which will negatively affect his stats. Gallery sl.gif|Sorcerer with medium armor attacking se.gif|Sorcerer with heavy armor attacking diablo-sorc.gif|Sorcerer using Fire type spell sg.gif|Sorcerer using Lightning (Damage) type spell